Lovestruck Directors, Oblivious Actresses
by SincerelyKayo
Summary: What would've happened if Masumi had acted a little differently during the incident with the ship's mast? What if he had been the one to save her instead of Satomi Shigeru? What would've happened? Rubbish summary but this is my first Fanfic so be patient! R/R Currently a two-shot but if it gets enough interest that may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyami Masumi did not panic. As a rule, the Demon of Daito did not show any emotion besides ruthlessness. Showing emotion was bad for business.

But Maya, the clandestine love of his life, was currently hanging from the mast of a prop ship. With all the lights in the room turned off. And all the doors locked.

Time for panicking? Yes…! No? Maybe! But not right now!

He threw himself against the doors, trying to make them budge, to no avail. For once, he was cursing the security of the doors that stood between the set and the outside world. Their strength was supposed to keep actors safe from the dangers and distractions outside, not keep them trapped with the dangers inside.

"Someone get these doors open NOW!" Hiyami yelled, finally giving up on busting down the doors himself.

"We're trying sir!"

"Well, try harder damn it!" he yelled. _Maya!_

"Maya!" the boy next to him yelled. Hiyami almost swore, he had forgotten about Sakurakoji Yuu. He was there to visit Maya obviously, which Hiyami was rather against, but the enemy of one's enemy is one's friend and, right now, the doors that stood between him and Maya were a bigger enemy then the boy beside him.

"Can you think of a way to get these doors open?" Hiyami asked the boy. Sakurakoji glared. "Why are you so concerned?" he spat.

Hiyami straightened, momentarily giving the impression of being composed. "Because on the other side of that door, a one million plus yen investment is dangling from a prop ship's mast, in the pitch black, and, if someone doesn't get in there soon, she is going to fall from that mast and then she will be useless to me. And if that happens she will become a figure of guilt for you. You will not be able to think of her without shaming yourself because you had the chance to help her and you _didn't_."

The boy visible struggled for a moment before his posture announced his concession. "What do you need my help with?" he asked. Hiyami smirked, before turning to examine his surroundings for anything that might be of use for breaking the doors open. His eyes landed on the fire extinguisher just down the hall.

He jogged over and grabbed it, before lugging it back over to the doors. "Help me with this," he told Sakurakoji.

"What are we doing with this?!" the teen exclaimed.

"Smashing the doors with it. Now help me!"

Together, the two lifted the fifty pound extinguisher and slammed it down on the door handles, breaking them off and allowing the doors to swing open. Hiyami dropped the extinguisher and ran, making his way to the center where he knew the ship would be. "Maya!" he yelled.

"Help!" her voice called out. The lights chose that moment to come on, revealing Maya, in full costume, swinging from the ship mast. Hiyami swore and ran faster.

"Someone get a ladder!" he yelled.

"I'm coming Maya!" a voice yelled. Satomi Shigeru was at claiming up the main mast, trying to reach Maya. Hiyami reached the bottom as Satomi reached the top.

"Maya, hang on! I'm going to balance it out and then you climb over to me!" he called. Hiyami jerked his head up, eyeing the fixtures keeping the mast together. They were circular, two pieces that clamped onto each other. _Wait, that means…_

"NO!" Hiyami yelled, but it was too late. Satomi pushed down on the mast, lining it up with the braces and allowing it to slip, sliding out of the braces that held it up and making it plunge to the floor. Maya went with it.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, plunging to the floor. "Maya!" Hiyami yelled, dashing forward. He reached up as she fell, catching her slightly above his head and slowing her fall, bringing it to an end right before she hit the floor. A split second later he jumped to the side, both of them skidding and rolling out of the way of the falling mast. It hit the floor with a "Crash!" that filled the entire studio, splinters and pieces of wood flying everywhere.

Hiyami threw himself over Maya to protect her from the debris, groaning as various splinters pierced his back. Silence fell over the studio, the only sound Hiyami and Maya's heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. She nodded, her lip quivering slightly.

"Good," he sighed, pushing himself up slowly. He stood still for a moment, grimacing in pain. "Can you stand Chibi-chan?" he asked a few moments later. She nodded again.

He reached a hand down and helped her up. She stood unsteadily for a moment before attempting to take a step. She would've fallen to the floor had Hiyami not grabbed her. "Ah!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" Maya squeaked.

"Let's leave walking to the professionals for the moment, shall we Chibi-chan?" he asked.

"I'm a professional walker!" she retorted indignantly, pushing him away.

"Which is why you nearly landed on the floor," he retorted.

"Well, I'm fine now!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, a defiant expression on her face.

"Prove it. Walk over to where the cameramen are, without my help or falling on your face," Hiyami goaded, placing a condescending smile on his face. Maya's eyes narrowed.

Holding her arms to the side like she was walking on a balance beam, she slowly and deliberately walked over to where the cameramen were. Accomplishing her task, she turned around and stuck her tongue out. Hiyami forced down a smile.

"Good," he said. He turned to the rest of the people in the room. He levelled them with his best glare before speaking up.

"I want to know _exactly_ what happened here today and I want an increase in security to insure that it _never_ happens again, is that understood?" Hiyami commanded.

The room filled with the sound of various affirmations before people scattered to attend to their respective duties, such as cleanup and investigation. Hiyami turned, looking for Maya. He found her in Satomi Shigeru's arms, shaking.

 _Bet Sakurakoji hates that,_ he thought, looking around for the boy. He found him just inside the doors, clenching his fists as he stared at Maya and Satomi. Hiyami felt a momentary moment of triumph before he realized that Satomi Shigeru was probably going to be much more of a pain then Sakurakoji ever was.

Hiyami set his jaw before marching up to the couple and grabbing Maya's arm. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid Maya needs to be checked out by some medical personnel. Excuse us," he said, dragging Maya off.

"Hey!" she protested. Hiyami ignored her, continuing to drag her further away from Satomi. Finally, she planted her feet and refused to go farther.

"I'm fine!" she complained. _Why do I love this stubborn woman so much?_ Hiyami asked himself. _Probably because she's the only one who won't put up with your bullshit and her stubbornness is what keeps her refusing to put up with your bullshit,_ something inside him reminded him.

He sighed, letting go of her arm. "How many times must I tell you this Chibi-chan? You are a valuable asset to Daito and we cannot afford to have you injured. Now let's go, we're getting you checked by the studio doctor," he said.

"The building has a doctor?" Maya asked. Hiyami allowed himself a smirk at her expense. _How could she have been working here for so long, being as accident prone as she is, and not know we have a doctor?_ he wondered.

"Yes, and we're going to see her now, let's go."

This time Maya was more willing to be led, not protesting nearly as much as Hiyami led her to the doctor's office. He knocked, waiting for the "Enter," that came a few seconds later. He dragged Maya inside with him.

"There was an accident in the studio, make sure she's okay," he said, shoving Maya gently forward. The old man retrieved his glasses before looking at Maya.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, looking into her eyes, tilting her head as he did so. The doctor listened attentively as Hiyami explained what happened, nodding at the appropriate parts as he continued to examine Maya. Finally, he finished and the old man pushed his chair back.

"You seem to be fine. Anything hurt at all?" he asked.

"Um… my shoulder hurts a little from where I landed, I think, but that's it," she said. The old man nodded.

"I don't see anything wrong. Whiplash would be my main concern, but since your neck isn't hurting I don't think we have anything to worry about. Let me know if anything else starts to hurt though, or your shoulder gets worse."

"I will! Thank you!" Maya replied. The doctor turned to Hiyami with a glare.

"You, on the other hand, are another story," he said.

"I'm perfectly fine doctor, thank you," Hiyami said.

"Like hell you are. Forgive my language miss," the doctor addressed Maya.

"Oh it's fine!" she said. Hiyami smiled before turning for the door.

"Oh no you don't. Your back is obviously bleeding, which, I'm guessing, means you have a great deal of splinters there, don't you?"

Maya turned to Hiyami and her face filled with concern as she observed the blood seeping through his blazer. _Wait, is she concerned for me?_ Hiyami's thoughts started to run wild before he reigned them back in.

"Thank you doctor, but I'm quite alright," Hiyami tried again. "Besides, after this latest incident, I think it's best if I escort Maya back to the studio."

"Call your secretary. You're not leaving until I get those splinters out," the doctor said, standing and going for a pair of mean looking tweezers. Hiyami opened his mouth to protest yet again when another voice stopped him.

"Damn right you're not leaving until he's done with you!" Maya said. Hiyami turned, quickly hiding the surprise in his face as he saw her standing there, her arms crossed, a defiant expression on her face. _Damn I love this woman,_ he thought.

"Fine," Hiyami said, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling Mizuki, who had, at some point, gone missing.

"Mizuki," he said, after she picked up on the first ring. "Me and Maya are in Dr. Obayashi's office. I need you to come over here and accompany Maya back to the studio. Bring a guard," he said.

"Be there in a moment sir," Mizuki replied. Hiyami hung up and turned to find the good doctor pointing to the table. Hiyami sighed before sitting down on the table.

"Shirt," the doctor said. Hiyami sighed again before carefully, and painfully, removing his blazer, tie and shirt. A small peep in the corner drew his attention in that direction.

Maya was beet red, covering her eyes with her little hands. Hiyami laughed. "What's the matter Chibi-chan? Left speechless by the glorious body in front of you?" he joked.

"Of course not!" she spluttered, removing her hands from her eyes, her blushing remaining however. _Man she's adorable,_ he thought. He was about to say something else when a flash of pain in his back caused him to flinch.

"Oh yes, forgot to mention, but this is going to hurt," the old doctor said. _Like hell you forgot,_ Hiyami thought as the doctor continued his painful work. Hiyami looked at the floor and tried to concentrate on not flinching.

A few moments later, when he was satisfied with his ability to keep a straight face, Hiyami chanced a look at Maya's face. Her eyes had tears in them, her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Ah!" Hiyami said, unable to help himself as Maya's current expression had thrown him off.

"Sorry," the doctor muttered.

"Chibi-chan what's wrong?" Hiyami asked, ignoring the devilish old man. She shook her head, the tears spilling out of her eyes. _What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!_ Hiyami silently demanded.

"Your back," she whispered. Hiyami flinched as another splinter was pulled out.

"What about it? It looks worse than it is," he said.

"But you did that for me? Let yourself get hurt so much?" Maya said. _She's… concerned?_ Hiyami thought.

It took him five full seconds to subdue his urge to jump up and dance a jig. Instead, he rolled his eyes and looked her in the eyes. Her very concerned, water filled, _beautiful_ eyes.

"Of course I did. You're a very valuable asset to Daito. How many times must I say it?" he said, his tone nonchalant and uncaring.

He waited for her snippy retort but it didn't come, she just looked at the floor, a guilty expression on her face. _Dammit Mizuki, where are you?_ Hiyami cried to the heavens. As if following some kind of metaphysical clue, a knock sounded on the door and Mizuki entered.

"There you are Mizuki. Please escort Maya back to the studio," he said, purposefully glaring slightly as he said this, having noticed the, slightly offensive, knowing smiling that crossed her face when she observed him shirtless with Maya in the room.

"Of course sir," she said. She turned to Maya.

"Maya? Let's go now." Maya walked towards her before turning back to Hiyami, a blush on her face.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you very much for saving me!" she said, bowing awkwardly, her voice two decibels louder than it needed to be. Hiyami sighed, somehow making it come out frustrated instead of love struck.

"I told you, I saved an asset, not you. Now go with Mizuki," he said. He saw and ignored the glare Mizuki gave him as she led Maya out of the room.

With Maya gone, Hiyami almost regretted his plea to the universe to hurry along Mizuki's arrival. The room, just like any room, seemed empty without Maya in it. He sighed, flinching as the doctor pulled another splinter out.

"You've got it bad."

It took a moment to realize that it wasn't his own thoughts scolding him. "What are you talking about old man?" Hiyami asked the doctor.

"Don't think you can fool me boy," the doctor returned. "I've seen many a man like you and, believe me, there's only one diagnosis for what you've got. Only one cure too."

Hiyami turned painfully, shooting the old man a glare. "Tell anyone and your job is forfeit."

The old man turned him back around. "Consider it patient confidentiality. Besides, who'd believe a crazy old coot like me?" the old man replied. Hiyami sighed as the doctor pulled out yet another splinter.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE COMING SOON, I PROMISE! Just a little busy with school, work and my other FanFics. Plus, I'm trying to figure out where I want to start the next chapter. Should it be when Satomi confesses at the one party or should it be when Maya's surrounded in the parking garage by Satomi's crazy fangirl club? Review and tell me! Once I know where to start, I'll have it up within a week. And of course, if you guys like this one then let me know and I'll continue it. My one FanFiction isn't getting much attention so if you guys start asking for more here then I'll take time off that one to do this one. And of course, if you like my writing, please read some of my other fics! See you all later, review and tell me and I promise I'll be back soon. I'm going to go to bed now though. Tschuss!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit,_ Hiyami had thought. He had been at yet another of those extremely dull parties, except this time, the party was proving to be slightly more nerve wracking than usual. To be specific, a very determined looking Satomi Shigeru was walking towards a known-to-be-in-love Maya with a large squad of paparazzi on his tail. So yes, the party was proving to be very nerve wracking.

 _I need to get to Maya,_ he had thought, walking towards her. Unfortunately, the crowd of party goers was thick, Satomi was attracting a lot of attention and nobody was wanting to move aside for Masumi. _Come on!_ He'd thought, moving as fast as possible without being obvious.

Masumi had just got past the last person, affording himself a perfect view as Satomi said the words the words he had been dreading. "Maya, will you go out with me?" Hiyami had felt his heart stop. _Please don't let her say yes, please don't let her say yes,_ Masumi had begged the universe.

"Yes," Maya said. The glass Masumi had forgotten he was holding shattered in his hand, the shards piercing his palm and fingers. The flashbulbs of a hundred cameras went off, filling the room with light.

Hiyami sighed. The party had been slightly over more than a week ago. The stitches in his hand still hurt, the pitying gaze of Dr. Obayashi still burned in his mind. His love was in the arms of another man.

 _At least she's happy. Besides, it probably won't last long anyway and when it's over I'll be here,_ Masumi tried to comfort himself. As per usual, it didn't work.

"I just came back from getting something in my car. Those girls are hanging around down there," one of the female workers said.

"Seriously? You'd think they'd know what an obsession was!" the woman's companion said.

 _Maya!_ Hiyami thought. He pulled out his phone, punching in Mizuki's number. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Yes sir?"

"Where's Maya?" he demanded.

"She should be in the dressing room," Mizuki said.

"Check!"

"Yes sir," Mizuki replied, going quiet briefly as she checked.

"Well?" Hiyami demanded.

"She's not there," Mizuki said

"Shit!"

"There's a note here, it says it's from Satomi. He says to meet him in the garage."

"Damn it!" Hiyami said, hanging up.

 _Maya! Hang on!_ He thought, running down the hall towards the garage. _If those girls hurt her, I'll kill them!_

He couldn't run fast enough as he threw open the door, charging into the parking garage. He ran down the stairs, listening at each level for voices. Finally, on the third level, he heard them.

"You think you can steal Satomi Shigeru from us?" the leader demanded. Her shrill voice echoed down the hall, so even though Hiyami couldn't see them he could still hear them. The sound of a small voice whimpering reached his ears.

 _Maya!_ Masumi thought, running faster. "How about we give you a nice long scar, right along your face?" the ring leader said.

"Stop!" Hiyami called, finally getting in sight of the girls.

"Shit!" a few of them said, all dropping what they were doing and running. Masumi didn't stop. He caught up to the leader and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"I know all of your names and addresses. If I see any of you around here again, I'll send the police after you!" he yelled, shaking the girl. Finally he released her, shoving her forward.

She fell forward a bit before recovering and running off. Hiyami stood where he was a moment, regaining his composure. He had wanted to kill the girl.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, looking towards Maya. She was leaning against the wall, shaking slightly, her expression not unlike that of a beaten puppy.

"I'm fine," she spat. Masumi walked over to a faucet as he took his handkerchief out of his pocket. He ran it under the water before applying it to Maya's face.

"You should be more careful. And you especially shouldn't be going anywhere yourself," he said.

"I'm sorry for almost breaking your asset," Maya retorted. Masumi bit his tongue, hard as it was.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said, continuing to gently wash her face.

 **Yeah, so not my best work. I was procrastiwriting this for too long and now I'm completely incapable of writing anything for this fandom for a while. AHHH! Oh well. I'll be back sometime in the future, hopefully with a better fic that has less typos. Read and review and if, by some miracle, you like my writing please check out my other fics. Tschuss my luvs!**


End file.
